


Worth Having Pre-Series Timestamp 1

by GreenBird (lovestryker)



Series: Worth Having [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestryker/pseuds/GreenBird
Summary: This is a short (mostly) pre-series timestamp.  It's set the morning after Jared gives Jensen the ring, and the timeline might be a little off, but I tried my best to keep to the correct ages and corresponding times.





	Worth Having Pre-Series Timestamp 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short (mostly) pre-series timestamp. It's set the morning after Jared gives Jensen the ring, and the timeline might be a little off, but I tried my best to keep to the correct ages and corresponding times.

Jared woke up to find Jensen spinning his wedding band around his finger, a small smile on his face.

“Good morning,” he said quietly, not wanting to break the quiet.  The night before had been amazing.  Something he had feared for so long had turned out to be one of the best experiences of his life.

“Good morning,” Jensen replied, leaning down to kiss Jared.  “Thank you for this,” he said, as he gestured to his ring, “and for last night.”

Jared felt himself blushing, but he pressed a kiss to Jensen’s shoulder and snuggled a little closer.

“I have a confession to make.”

Jared tensed a bit in Jensen’s arms.

“It’s not bad,” Jensen was quick to reassure him.  He paused, “But I guess maybe it’s a little creepy?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know that Uncle Michael told me about you at our family dinners while he was tutoring you.”

Jensen felt Jared nod, and he bent down to press a kiss to his forehead.  “Well, I saw you once, too.  It was probably eight months ago.” 

Jared tilted his head back so he could see Jensen’s face.  “You did?  How did you know it was me?”

“I didn’t, at first.  Then I heard someone call you Jared, and I knew it had to be you.  I thought it was your mom, but I realize now that it was Gemma.”

_18 months ago_

Jensen was exhausted.  A lot of people assumed that he had it easy, since he was the youngest son of the King and Queen, but they were wrong.  Certainly, he had it much, much better than most people.  He lived in a castle, and he had every creature comfort available to him, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t work hard.

At just over 20 years old, he’d been in the military for two years.  He’d started straight out of high school, as was tradition, and he started at the bottom just like anyone else.  He’d risen through the ranks, but it was always based on his work ethic and efforts; he wasn’t given a free ride, and the men and women who served with him had grown to respect him as they watched him push and push himself, and not take any shortcuts.  He currently worked a 9-5 desk job, assisting with troop assignments and supply requisitions. 

About six months ago he’d started working a few evenings a week and weekends with various members of the Court to learn all he could, from trade negotiations to welfare programs so that when he was discharged from the military in about a year he would be able to take his place as an advisor to both his mother and father.

It was only Wednesday, and the week had already been grueling.  It was the semi-annual field training that all the enlisted had to go through.  Jensen had spent the last three days and two nights crawling through mud, shooting various weapons, running, climbing, eating MREs, and sleeping on the ground.  Everyone had been given 24 hours off, before they’d start another three days.  Jensen should have been headed for a shower and bed, but instead he was headed for a shower and a family dinner.  There was no way he was going to miss the monthly dinner with Uncle Michael and the opportunity to hear about Jared.

He made it to the dining room just in time. 

“Jensen, dear, you look exhausted,” the Queen said.  “Are you sure you want to dine with us?  We could have some dinner brought to your room and you could rest.”

His father laughed.  “You know he’s not going to risk missing out on a Jared update, my dear.”

Jensen flushed and grinned sheepishly.  It was true.

His Uncle Michael was not really an uncle, but a close family friend.  He and the King had grown up together, and were as close as brothers.  Michael had taught at the boarding school Patrick and Jensen had attended, and a few years ago had cut back to part time so that he could tutor omegas whose parents didn’t want in mainstream school.

Jensen hadn’t paid all that much attention to the stories that Michael told of his omega students, until he’d began talking about Jared.  For some reason, Jensen had been fascinated from the first time Michael had spoken of him, and Jensen had only missed one family dinner since.

“Okay, Jared update first.  You do look like you’re about to fall asleep in your soup,” Michael had said fondly.

Michael had gone on to say that even thought it had only been six months, Jared was progressing rapidly through the high school curriculum.  Or at least the parts of it his parents would let Michael teach. 

Michael wouldn’t say much about Jared’s parents, other than that they were very conservative and didn’t allow Jared much freedom.  Jensen had repeatedly tried to get his uncle to give Jared gifts, but his uncle refused, saying that it wouldn’t be appropriate, and that Jared’s parents wouldn’t let keep them anyway. 

It was clear from what Michael didn’t say that Jared wasn’t treated well, and it infuriated Jensen.  He knew that it was ridiculous, but he just _knew_ that Jared was special and deserved to be treated accordingly.

_12 months ago_

“So, did he like the book?” Jensen asked excitedly.  Since he couldn’t send gifts to Jared like he wanted, he’d convinced Michael to have Jared read some of Jensen’s favorite books from time to time. 

Patrick snorted.  “Jensen, what is your deal with this omega kid?  You’ve never even met him!  Why don’t you let me set you up with someone?  It’s unhealthy for a 21-year-old to be pining away over someone he’ll probably never meet.”

Jensen hadn’t planned to say it.  He hadn’t even really allowed the thought to form fully in his head, knowing how absurd it would sound.  “Because I’m in love with him!” Jensen blurted.

A stunned silence fell over the table, and Jensen shifted uncomfortably.  “I know how that sounds, okay?” he said defensively.  “I _know_.  But it’s true,” he finished quietly.

When Jensen dared to glance around the table he was surprised to see the expression on everyone’s faces.  Well, except for Patrick who just looked flabbergasted.

“What?” he demanded sharply, looking from his mother to his father and then to his uncle.

“It has been a bit…obvious,” his mother said.

“It has?” 

His father laughed.  “Jensen, you never miss a meal with Michael-“

“I did!  Just a few months ago,” Jensen protested.

“You were in the hospital with a concussion, and if I remember correctly, you were almost cuffed to the bed so you wouldn’t head here for dinner,” the Queen said with a laugh.

“As I was saying,” his father said, “you never miss a meal, and you dominated the entire discussion asking about the boy.  And you’re also always wondering what Jared would think of this or that, or wondering what he’s doing, or-“

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Jensen said. 

Michael shared a look with the King, who nodded.

“Jensen, your parents and I have been talking about this the last few months.  Jared is seventeen now, and I’m almost done with the curriculum that his parents will allow me to teach him.  I’m trying to go slowly; I know the boy is lonely, but he’s too smart, and his parents are only going to keep me on so long.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

This time it was the Queen who spoke.  “We think you should call the Omega Agency and ask to be notified as soon as he’s listed.”

“You do?” Jensen asked in surprise.

“What?” Patrick asked at the same time, sounding incredulous.

“Hush, Patrick,” the Queen said. 

“But Mom, Jensen has never even met the kid!”

“I realize that,” she replied before turning to Jensen.  “You’ve said for years that you hoped to meet an omega.  Someone who could give you a family without a surrogate, and we all know that just meeting an omega and falling in love really isn’t a possibility.”

“I know that you’ve never met Jared, but I’ve spent hours with him, and I do think that you’d be a good match,” Michael said.  “Of course, there’s a chance that it won’t work out, but I think that chance is very slim.  Jared needs someone who will love him and care for him the way he deserves.  Someone who will treat him as a person.”

“You really think he’d like me?” Jensen asked nervously.

“I do,” Michael replied without hesitation.  “But Jensen, it is going to take time and patience to earn his trust and to repair what his family has done to him.”

Jensen nodded, and everyone was quiet for a few moments.

“What do you think, son?” the King asked.  “This is a big step, and a big leap of faith.  You shouldn’t do it if you’re not one hundred percent sure.”

“I’ll call in the morning.  I know it sounds crazy, but I feel like Jared and I are meant to be together.”

_6 months ago_

Jensen pulled his baseball cap down a bit more as he stepped out of Ty’s car.  He was on one of his ‘escapes’ into the city, looking for a birthday present for his brother.  He pretended not to see the guards behind him and in front of the large, chain store. 

He wandered through the store, head down as much as possible, enjoying the feeling of anonymity.  He picked up a copy of a newly released action movie that he knew his brother hadn’t seen, and then decided he’d check for a new Ackland Tigers shirt.

He was perusing the rack, when he heard a clatter in the aisle, and looked over to find a frazzled mother with both a baby and a toddler in her cart.  The toddler had thrown her toy on the ground, and a slim, shaggy haired boy bent down to pick it up and hand it back to her.

“Thank you,” the mother said.  “These two certainly make shopping a challenge.”

The boy just nodded, keeping his head lowered before turning back to the woman he was with.

Jensen couldn’t stop staring.  The kid was obviously an omega.  Taller than most, but slender, and based on the way his clothes fit him, he’d recently had a growth spurt.  His hair was a chestnut brown, and covered his eyes and the tops of his ears.  Jensen wished that he could see the eyes hidden behind it.

The woman picked up a shirt and held it to the boy’s chest.  The boys said something that Jensen couldn’t hear, but the woman just shook her head.

“It’s not as though I’m spending a fortune on you, Jared,” she replied kindly.

Jensen fumbled the movie, almost dropping it, and causing the shirts he’d been looking at to clang on their hangers against the bar they were on.  The boy and woman looked over at the commotion, and for just a second Jensen and Jared made eye contact.  It was practically over before it began, but Jensen knew that that was _his_ Jared.

He fled the store, leaving the movie behind, before he did something stupid, like declare his undying love and kidnap Jared like a madman.

_Present_

“But how could you be sure it was me?”

“I just knew.  Uncle Michael had described you, and I just…I just _knew_.  I called Brian as soon as I got home, made him leave his classroom so I could tell him.  He, of course, thought I was nuts.”  Jensen laughed. 

“I remember going to the store with Gemma.  My clothes were all getting too small, and my parents wouldn’t buy me anything new.  Gemma insisted on getting me a few things that would fit, and I agreed, but only if they were on sale.  I don’t remember you though.  Well, not you specifically.  I didn’t get to go to the store often, and I was so nervous that Gemma was going to get in trouble for taking me.  I do sort of remember the little girl…I wish I could remember,” Jared said with a sigh.

“You had no reason to give it a second thought.  You didn’t know who I was, and you only glanced at me.  You didn’t stare like some creepy older guy like I did.”

“You are old,” Jared said, yelping when Jensen tickled him in retaliation.

They were quiet for some time, and Jensen had almost drifted back to sleep, when he heard Jared whisper, “Thank you for rescuing me.”

Jensen pulled him more tightly into his arms, happy and content, and full of gratitude for his uncle’s intuition.

 

 

 

 


End file.
